


Haunted

by FlapperGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlapperGirl/pseuds/FlapperGirl
Summary: Avery decided to run away from the vampire world when she realised she had fallen in too deep. She moved to Paris and started a new life, she’s been living happily on her own until one night, the dead come knocking on her door.





	1. Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I wanted to try something new, so here's another fic. You will know more about this new character and her relationship with the other characters as the story goes on, there will be some mysteries which you will find out along the way, and I hope you have fun reading this! Please, let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day!

Avery walked up the stairs of the building, she headed towards her apartment door with weariness washing over her body. It had been a long night. Her shift as a waitress at a little café was barely covering her bills and allowing her to pay the rent of a tiny flat in Paris; but it didn’t matter how much she had to work, the feeling of leaving an entire ocean of darkness behind her was priceless. 

She opened the door and found the lights on, which was strange, she turned them off every night before going to work so the electricity bill wouldn’t be as expensive as it would probably be after that night. Her eyes wandered around the place and finally stopped when she noticed two silhouettes sitting on her green velvet couch.

Her first instinct was to attack them, but she shook her head slightly and thought better than that. She walked slowly towards the living room and stopped in front of the couch. 

The first person she saw, was a blonde woman; she was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her lap, her lips were covered in a red coat of colour and her hair was off her face in a headband. She was the one who caught her attention rather than the man she was sitting next to, because Avery didn’t know her. The man, however, she recognised easily. 

“What are you doing here?”, Avery asked firmly, clearly annoyed by the fact that these people had broken into her home. 

“Avery”, he stood up from the couch, but stayed in his place. His hair was dark, as it always had been, and his skin was pale. Avery remembered him perfectly as she remembered his maker, Lorena. “We need your help.”

“Why would you possibly need my help?”, she questioned through gritted teeth; oh, how happy she had been away from the unnatural world. 

“Godric’s been kidnapped”, another voice spoke from the unilluminated area at her right. This voice was much more familiar than any she could have heard that night, she felt a shiver run down her spine at his very presence. 

Avery turned her head slowly to the right and found him leaning his arm against the wall, looking at her. His blonde hair was not long as she remembered, but there were still certain strands that hung over his face in a careless way. She found his deep blue eyes staring back at her blankly. 

“By whom?”

“Humans, obviously”, he said in a deep voice. Avery returned her gaze to the other vampire in the room and his companion.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you”, she said and turned away from them, walking away from that world that was trying to drag her back in. As she was about to go to the kitchen and have a drink, a hand grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall where he was just leaning on a couple of seconds earlier. 

Avery shuffled away from his grasp and he let go of her throat, but he stayed right in front of her.

“Are you seriously refusing to help _Godric_?”, as he spoke that name, his fangs fell out of his lips in a menacing sound.

“I am sorry about your maker, but there’s nothing I can do”, she said and tried to walk away from him, but he slammed his hand on the wall, caging her.

“There is”, he muttered in a gruff voice. “ _And you_ _are going to do it_.”

His words made Avery scoff. “Am I?”, there was a glint of sarcasm on her words.

“You are”, a smirk appeared on his face.

“What makes you so sure, Northman?”, she asked and looked at him defiantly. 

“Because you owe me”, he said. Avery was suddenly left speechless. 

“I paid my debt”, she murmured, wanting to keep the other two people out of the situation. 

“No, you didn’t”, his grin grew wider and his voice took a smug tone, the tone she remembered perfectly. “But if you help us find Godric and take him back home in one piece, your debt will be paid.”

Her head started to ache for the decision that she had to make. She did want to stay as far as possible from the vampire world, but being in debt to a thousand-year-old vampire with such reputation was like carrying a time bomb on her back, so she made her decision and prayed it had been the right one.

“Fine, I’ll help you find Godric”, she said and stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the vampire before her. 

“Deal”, the corners of his lips spread widely and the entirety of his sharp fangs were visible for her. He extended his hand to her, grazing her stomach with his fingertips. She shook it and let go of him quickly. 

“Deal”, she muttered and stepped away from him. He chuckled lowly and took a step back. 

“Uh, I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s gonna be dawn soon”, the woman spoke with a Southern drawl. Avery frowned at her for a moment, she had no idea who that girl was, although she did resemble someone she used to know. 

“I only have a room to spare, so you’re probably gonna have to share”, Avery told the vampire that stood beside the girl. She nodded and smiled gently at Avery. 

“Bill and Sookie here are a couple, they can share the room”, the blonde vampire said. “Where am I staying?”

“There’s a hotel across the street”, Avery told him coldly. He laughed.

“So I don’t get to share a room?”, he crept closer and towered over her again.

“Maybe you can get someone to keep you company. At the hotel”, she said and walked past him, heading towards her room.

She closed the door behind her and threw herself to the bed. The darkness in the room put her at ease, it allowed her to sleep through the day and take her mind off of the earthly problems she had to endure. This time was different though, two vampires and a strange human had bursted into her house and demanded her help. She had felt goosebumps in her body as soon as she heard Eric’s voice, it had been at least six years since the last time she had heard it, and having his body so close to hers had been nerve-wracking as it had also been the first and last time. Avery smashed a pillow on her face and pressed it tightly, trying to erase the image of his deep blue eyes staring down at her from her mind, but they had been burned into her brain since many nights ago.


	2. The book and the necklace

“When did Godric surround himself with such **_useless idiots_**?”, Eric yelled and stormed out of the house in anger. Bill stood at the living room, holding Sookie’s hand and staring at Isabel and Stan.

Godric had been kidnapped and no one knew who had done it or where they had taken him, two weeks had gone by and no one knew a thing about Godric’s whereabouts, not even his own underlings. 

“Excuse us”, Bill murmured as he walked through the room and out of the house, pulling on his girlfriend’s hand. Once they were out of the house, Bill let go of her and he sat next to Eric in one of the porch steps.

“Why did you do that?”, Bill spoke sternly. “Now they won’t help you find your maker, did you really have to throw a tantrum like a child?”

“I don’t need their help”, Eric uttered with disdain.

“You can’t do this on your own, Eric, you don’t even know where he is or who took him”, Sookie told him. He turned his exasperated gaze to her.

“I am not planning on doing this on my own.”

“Of course not, we’re here for you”, she said. Eric rolled his eyes. 

“I wasn’t talking about you”, he stood up and started pacing back and forth, rubbing his stubble and narrowing his pensive eyes.

“Then who are you talking about?”, Bill frowned at the older vampire’s behaviour. Eric seemed to have a lot going through his head in that moment, considering a lot of options but always coming back to the same. He finally made a decision, he set his gaze on the sky and said:

“We should get going.”

 

Bill and Sookie exchanged a look of confusion.

“Now?”, Bill asked.

“Well, the flight is long”, Eric told them hoarsely.

“Where are we going?”, Sookie asked from behind Bill. 

“Paris.”

“Paris? What’s in Paris?”, Bill scowled, the idea of flying to Paris in that moment seemed absurd to him. 

“I paid you to come with me, not to ask stupid questions!”, Eric yelled at them.

“Okay, we’ll go!”, Sookie held her hand in front of her. The Viking shot up to the sky in a flash, Bill wrapped his arm around Sookie’s waist and did the same.

 

The flight didn’t last as long as Sookie thought it would, but the time difference between both cities was big, so when they arrived, it was around 6 in the morning. Though it was still dark, the sun threatened to rise at any given minute, so whatever Eric planned on doing had to be fast. 

Eric walked determinedly at a quick pace, Bill and Sookie followed him, trying to keep up to his speed. He stopped before the gates of an old building, its decaying façade had seen better days, but it still looked elegant and fine. The dark blue gates were closed, but there seemed to be no doorman around and such fragile doors could be easily open with Eric’s strength.

The three of them walked up the stairs and didn’t stop until they had reached the fourth floor. Eric walked down the hall, inspecting every blue door as he ran his fingers down them.

“What are you doing?”, Sookie broke the silence, which made Eric held a finger up to her, ordering her to hush. He finally stopped in front of one of the doors, a bronze digit announced it was the apartment number 12. Eric wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pushed the door open.

All the lights were off, he found a switch and the kitchen lit up. 

Eric walked inside and bumped his shoulder with the coat rack. He placed his hand on the top of it, keeping it from falling to the floor; he took one of the coats and brought it to his nose, he inhaled deeply and a grin appeared on his face. It was the right apartment. 

“Who lives here?”, Sookie interrupted his thoughts again. Eric’s smile dropped quickly as he turned around to face her.

“She’ll be here soon”, he said simply. Bill walked into the living room and inspected the furniture, the plants, the walls, everything. He noticed the windows had been covered by dark, thick curtains; a vampire definitely lived there. He saw two doors across the room, most likely bedrooms. He walked towards them and entered the one which’s door was half open.

Bill used his hands to guide himself, the room was too dark. He stumbled over a box and multiple objects fell from it. 

“Shit”, he mumbled and started picking the objects that had fell out of the box. It felt like a book and a necklace, he grabbed them, but instead of putting them back in, he took them outside to the light. 

The necklace was long, pearls lined one after the other in an ivory shade. Bill scowled, it looked a lot like one he had seen somewhere else. 

The book had nothing written on its scarlet cover, so Bill shifted it in his hand and searched for the spine of the book, a text in golden letters read _Les Fleurs du mal._ He had seen this book before, it had intrigued him the first time; to make sure it was the same copy he had felt in his hands before, he opened it and saw the writing on the first page:

 

**_“Pour l'amour de ma vie”_ **

 

And a heart drawn at the right corner. It was definitely the same book Bill had seen back at Russell Edgington’s house, and the apartment surely belonged to the same person the book belonged to, and then there was the necklace… Everything was so clear for Bill now.

He turned around and suddenly became aware that Sookie was sitting on the velvet couch and that Eric was standing right behind him, trying to find out what he had in his hands. 

“Avery”, Bill whispered as he shifted his eyes between the book and the pearl necklace.

Eric looked down at him and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, as you can see, this is basically how Eric, Bill and Sookie arrived to the apartment. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for the kudos! <3


	3. Dallas

The moon reigned on the dark sky, another night had arrived to Paris. Avery opened her eyes and pushed the pillow off her face, it all had felt like a terrible nightmare, but reality hit her when she heard noises outside her bedroom. 

She grunted and got on her feet, she opened her door, revealing the three silhouettes standing at the living room.

“Good evening”, Bill said politely and Avery only nodded. 

“Are you ready?”, Eric asked with his eyes on her. 

“Ready for what?”

“We’re going to Dallas”, he answered without any change in his facial expression. Avery remembered the last time she had gone to Dallas, Godric had taken her to his home and that’s where she had met Eric.

“D-Dallas?”, she stuttered as a consequence of the memories she had of that place. Eric smirked, sharing the thought of those memories.

“That’s where Godric was last seen”, Sookie said as she took a step forward. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name”, Avery tried to be polite, but the human girl was a little annoying. 

“It’s Sookie”, she smiled widely, revealing a gap between her front teeth which was actually sort of cute. “You’re, uh, Avery, right?”

She nodded. 

“So how did you and Godric meet?”, Sookie asked with a jolly tone, as if the man in question hadn’t been just kidnapped. 

“Time to go”, Eric interrupted, keeping Avery from answering the question. She was glad Eric had gotten rid of the topic. 

“I agree”, Avery headed back to her room and changed her clothes, she had slept on the ones she had been wearing the night before. 

They waited until the sun set in Dallas and that’s when they decided to leave. The vampires landed right in front of Godric’s house. _In ten years_ , Avery thought, _the house nor the vampires that formed Godric’s nest had aged a day._

Stan seemed surprised to see her, especially given the conditions of the first time he had met her. She looked different, this time she wasn’t covered in blood or had wounds all over her body or her hair was all sticking to her pale face. Isabel smiled gently when she saw Avery, the last time she had been at that house, they had become friends, not close ones, but enough to be happy to see each other again after a decade.

They told her what she needed to know about Godric’s disappearance, Stand told her how he _knew_ it had been humans the ones who kidnapped the vampire. 

“Are you sure?”, Avery asked. 

“Who else? Werewolves? Other vampires?”, Stan raised his voice and moved his head violently as he spoke, making his cowboy hat dance on the crown of his head. 

“We think it might have been this religious group… The Fellowship of the Sun”, Isabel said softly. Her words caught Eric’s attention, she hadn’t mentioned that the night before. 

“Do you have any proof?”, Avery wanted to be sure before everyone would start fighting a dangerous community as it was The Fellowship. Yes, she had heard that name once or twice. 

“What proof do you need? They hate vampires!”, a man yelled, he wasn’t a vampire. His skin was warm and Avery noticed how his pulse quickened when everyone’s stares fell on him. 

“Hugo, my human”, Isabel introduced him, slightly embarrassed at his little outburst. However, Avery ignored him and proceeded. 

“Say Godric’s at The Fellowship of the Sun”, she said. “How are we supposed to get him out of there? They will know we’re vampires and they’ll take us too.”

“That’s why you’re here”, Eric’s voice was heard. 

“Excuse me?”, Avery raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I brought you here because I know you’re familiar with _illicit_ activities”, he dragged that word. “Get him out of there.”

She scoffed. “So I have to get Godric out of that place by myself”, she asked but her words sounded more like an affirmation. 

“We’ll help you, but you have to figure out how”, Eric told her. 

“We’ll think of something”, Isabel tried to take some weight from her shoulders, the responsibility wasn’t supposed to fall completely on her, specially when the ones who were supposed to be with Godric when he disappeared were his own underlings. 

The discussion ended there and everyone walked away. Eric went to his old room, Stan went to his current room and Isabel went outside with her human. Bill went to the kitchen, looking for bottles of  Tru Blood on the refrigerator, and left Sookie sitting on a chair around the rectangular dining table, on the opposite side from where Avery was sitting. 

They weren’t speaking, they weren’t even looking at each other but Sookie somehow felt more comfortable with her than with any of the other vampires. 

Isabel walked into the room and sat on the chair next to Avery. 

“So how’s everything with Eric?”, Isabel set her gaze on the younger vampire. 

“Huh?”, she frowned in confusion, what the hell did she mean by that?

“Are you and Eric still together?”, Isabel elaborated. Sookie raised her eyebrows in surprise and pricked up her ears.

“Were Eric and I ever together?”, Avery asked with a glint of sarcasm. 

Isabel scoffed. “Child, please”, she said and smiled at Avery. “The walls are thin.”

The same memory from earlier that night crept into her mind again. Isabel got off the chair and tucked it back in line. 

“Anyway… there’s still an empty room upstairs, you can take it whenever you want to go to bed”, Isabel offered politely. 

“I think Bill should take it, he seems tired from the flight”, Eric said as he walked down the stairs and appeared in the room. “Avery can take my room.”

Avery rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, ready to leave the room once Eric had arrived. 

“Relax, I’ll sleep in the basement”, Eric told her with amusement, but then he appeared right in front of her, making her jolt slightly. “Unless you want to share.”

His voice was deep and his face was way too close to hers, Avery took a step back and raised her gaze so she could see him in the eyes.

“I’m fine, thanks”, she said with a fake smile and walked past him towards the stairs. Eric stayed still, but turned his head when he felt Sookie’s stare on him. 

“I-I’m gonna go and look for B-Bill”, she rushed to say and got on her feet quickly, sprinting out of the room. 

“It’s nice to see her again, she’s not a scared little lamb anymore”, Isabel said, walking closer to Eric.

“I don’t think she ever was a scared little lamb.”

“No? By the looks of her that night, I’d say she was”, she raised an eyebrow. 

“After all that happened to her, can you blame her?”

“No, I blame you”, Isabel admitted sternly. 

“Me?”, he turned around to face her. 

“You couldn’t just do what Godric told you to, could you?”, she said grimly and walked out of the room.

Eric had felt guilty about what he did that night before, but the thought had never lingered on his head as it did once he heard it from someone else. He felt like he had used her, taken advantage of her and somehow felt like an even bigger piece of shit than the ones that had hurt her that night. She had been so vulnerable and fragile, and all he had cared about was the desire that burned his loins once he laid eyes on her. 

Eric shook the thought out of his head and went to the vacant room Isabel had talked about. He opened the door and found Bill and Sookie, sitting on the queen-sized bed and kissing passionately. He grimaced and closed the door again. He went back to his room, expecting to find it empty, but when he pushed the door open, he found Avery on the bed, sitting crossed legged and watching whatever bad show was on TV at four in the morning. Eric chuckled and leaned his body on the doorframe. 

“You decided to take it, after all”, he said with a deep voice. She didn’t turn to look at him, she only half-smiled. 

“You’re making me find Godric by myself, I think this is the least you can do”, she told him. Eric entered the room and walked towards the bed, he took one of the fluffy white pillows. 

“No one uses the coffin in the basement anymore, it’s old and uncomfortable”, he muttered as he grabbed the pillow. Avery pressed her lips together. 

“You could… _stay here_ , I guess”, she mumbled, trying to act casual. Eric smirked. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that from your lips, sweetheart”, he said seductively, which made her roll her eyes. 

“Or sleep in the basement, I don’t care.”

Eric chuckled and sat on the bed, right next to her, his long legs hung from one side of the bed as he leaned his weight on his left elbow. “Thank you for letting me stay here”, his voice was raspy and hot as his lips moved closer to her face. She only gave him a nod and then turned back to watch the screen. 

 

Both of them remained in silence and the only sound that filled the room were the voices of the terrible show on TV. The thought that had gotten stuck in Eric’s mind made itself present again and a grim expression took over his face. 

“Ave”, he called her. She felt her body becoming tense under his stare and his voice, and specially the way he had used her name, no one had called her that in a long time. Avery turned her head to look at him. 

“About that night…”, his voice trailed off. 

“Which one?”, she asked, and Eric chuckled.

“The first one, when Godric brought you here…”, he said. “I shouldn’t have-“

“You regret it?”

“No.”

“Then stop talking”, she said simply and pressed the red button on the remote, turning the screen off. “I’m going to sleep now.”

Avery took her jacket off and tossed it to the floor, leaving only a tank top on her upper body. She peeled the covers off the bed and laid on the sheets that still covered the mattress. 

“Alright”, Eric smirked. 

“Stay on your side, Northman”, she warned him and kicked away one of his legs that was taking over her side. 

Eric laughed and watched how she pulled the covers up to her neck, leaving only her face out. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the weariness taking over her body and making her drift into a deep sleep. 

Eric’s eyes travelled down her face. Isabel was right, she looked so different from the last time he had seen her; both of the times their paths had crossed, she had been in trouble, but now she was peacefully laying on his bed, with no wounds on her face or blood streaming down her body. She looked serene, her features were relaxed, even if she was worried about finding Godric, but it didn’t compare to the pain and angst she had gone through in the past. 

Eric ran a finger down her cheek and her eyelids fluttered, she mumbled something and then she went mute again. He smiled down at her and tucked himself under the covers. There were many things he wanted to do to her in that moment, but holding her was on top of the list. But what would happen if she woke up? She would freak out and kick him out of his own room, she had warned him to stay on his side, after all. Eric touched her skin again and remembered how he had felt the first time he touched her, yet every time he thought of it, the same feeling of guilt flooded his mind. 

He shut his eyes tightly and rolled on his side, away from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think! Also thank you to KatieR for being so nice and commenting!


	4. The pleasure and the pain

Godric opened the door and let Avery walk in first. The jacket he had placed on her shoulders was already stained with her blood; she pulled it closer to her body as she examined the place. It was a lovely house, very humanlike, but lovely nevertheless. She noticed a leather couch in the living room and a chimney, there was also a marble dining table with grey chairs around it. 

“I’ll bring you something more comfortable than that, just let me make a call first”, Godric disappeared into another room, leaving her alone. 

 

“She’s already at my house”, he said on the phone. 

 _“Oh, Godric. I am in debt to you”,_ a female voice was heard on the other line.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe.”

“ _Is the Magister dead?_ ”, she asked and Godric made a small pause before finally answering. 

“Yes”, he whispered, as if someone could be spying on him. 

“ _In my house?_ ”, a hint of anger appeared in her once relieved voice. 

“Yes”, he answered. 

“ _Clean up the mess_ ”, she ordered. Godric sighed but agreed to it anyway. 

“Yes.”

 

When he hung up the phone, he found Eric in the same room he was in, leaning on the wall and staring at Avery through the ajar door. 

“Eric, please, make our guest feel at home”, he told his progeny as he headed towards the door. A smirk spread across Eric’s lips as he looked at her. 

“It will be my pleasure.”

“Eric…”, Godric gave him a warning look. “Just take her to her room and let her rest.”

Eric chuckled and nodded at his maker, letting him know that he would follow his orders and make her feel at home. Godric walked out the back door and disappeared into the dark sky. 

 

“Hi, I’m Eric”, he introduced himself as he walked towards her. She was still standing by the front door, holding on to Godric’s jacket. 

“Avery”, she whispered and took a hand to her throat, there was a long, red line around it that made her throat hurt each time she spoke. 

“Your maker sent Godric to rescue you”, he told her. “ _She’s_ your maker, right?”

“Yes”, she answered as she bid herself to look at him in the eyes. He was handsome, his manly face was framed by golden locks and his blue eyes were dangerously roaming down her body. She was quite aware of what she was wearing, and she grimaced at the memory of what led to have her dressed like that.

“I’ll take you to your room”, he said and headed towards the stairs. Her room? Was she staying at that place? Was her maker ever going to pick her up? A lot of questions puzzled her mind, and she followed the man upstairs to try and find some answers to them. 

He led her down the halls and he opened a door for her, Eric entered after she did. 

“I’ll just leave you here-“, he began to say but Avery cut him off. 

“Please, stay”, she said as she turned around to face him. He stood still and remembered the orders Godric had given him, but she was asking him to stay and leaving her all alone when she asked him to stay wasn’t exactly making her feel at home. 

“Alright”, his voice was deep but pleasant, she wanted to hear him speak over and over again. After what had happened to her, she didn’t want to be alone; this man was strange and unknown, but somehow, his broad figure and gruff voice made her feel safe. 

She stood with her gaze set on the floor, Eric walked closer to her and slid the jacket off her shoulders, revealing several wounds on her skin. She winced and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Why isn’t it healing?”, he asked with slight confusion in his words when he saw the open wounds still wet with blood. 

“Silver”, she answered simply with her face down, embarrassed for being so exposed; she was only wearing a black bra and her black panties, she was wearing nothing else. 

Eric’s eyes fell to her uncovered thighs and saw that she had several gashes there as well, lining down her legs in crimson shades. 

Eric opened his mouth and revealed his fangs, she quickly raised her head to look at him in bewilderment and took a step back. He bit the skin of his wrist and used a finger to take some of the blood; he spread some on the nastiest wound on her arm and it quickly healed. 

Avery moved her arms away from her torso, giving him access to heal her multiple wounds. Eric repeated the process on the rest of the gashes and cuts on her body, and after about an hour, her skin was as smooth as it had been before being tied up and tortured. 

“Thank you”, she murmured and lowered her head again. 

“Still one left”, he said and took more of his blood on his thumb. There was a cut near the corner of her lips. He bent over slightly to spread a bit of his blood on it and his thumb lingered on her skin, caressing it softly. Avery leaned her face to his touch. He suddenly crashed his lips against hers, which made her jump in surprise. 

Eric took one side of her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. Avery took a step back, trying to pull away from him, but he placed a strong hand on her lower back and slammed her body against his. She pressed the palms of her hands on his chest.

Eric slid his left hand from Avery’s face to her hips, keeping her body steadily against his, he pulled her closer until there was no space between them. 

Avery gave into his touch and slid her hands from his chest to the button of his pants, travelling down his torso. She unbuttoned his jeans and let them roll down his long legs as her fingers danced on the fabric of his boxers. 

Eric groaned and moved his hand to her butt, pressing her centre against his member. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He slammed her against the wall and pulled her panties down her legs, tracing his fingers from her hips to her ankles. 

He didn’t wait another second before burying himself inside her, she moaned loudly and bucked her hips to meet him. 

Eric kept a hand on her thigh and another one on her back, keeping her steady as he went deeper. 

Avery sank her nails in his skin and scratched his back as he slammed hers against the wall, he growled and went faster. 

The black straps of her bra fell down her shoulders and her hair bounced on her face in long waves, her fangs poked out of her lips as she moaned in pleasure and Eric’s golden locks brushed her face with each thrust. 

His pace quickened and then it became slower as both of them came. Eric carried her to the bed and laid her on the mattress, he noticed that her eyes were closing and that the sun was starting to rise, so he drew the thick curtains to let her sleep in the darkness. 

After sunset, Avery woke up. Eric was still sleeping beside her, so she tiptoed through the room, trying to be quiet. She opened the drawers, looking for anything to wear. She pulled a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. Everything was too big for her, that room probably belonged to someone else or no ones bothered to leave women clothing for her, her visit had been unexpected, after all; she pulled the pants up as she walked and closed the door after leaving the room. 

She walked downstairs and found a woman sitting on the couch at the living room. Her right leg was elegantly crossed over her left one and she had a book on her lap; she raised her head and looked at Avery. 

“Good evening”, she greeted with a straight face but a gentle voice. 

“Hi”, Avery whispered. Eric had healed her wounds, but she hadn’t taken a shower since she arrived, so there was still blood staining her face and arms. The woman closed the book and placed it on the coffee table, she patted the spot next to her so Avery would sit there. 

“Have a seat”, she offered kindly. Avery sat on the couch next to the woman and rested her hands on her lap. “How are you feeling?”

Avery frowned, she wondered why the woman even cared about how she felt if they had never even met before.

“I’m fine”, she muttered. 

“What’s your name, dear?”, she asked her. 

“Avery.”

“I’m Isabel, you can talk to me if you need anything”, her voice was low and calm, the elegance in her posture reminded Avery of her maker and she found herself missing her profoundly. 

“Thank you”, she whispered and turned her face away from Isabel, who only smiled gently. 

Avery remained sitting on the couch and both of them stayed in silence for a moment. Isabel took her book inside her hands again and turned the pages, scanning the words quickly, trying to find where she had stopped reading. 

“Actually”, Avery started with a quavering voice. “Do you think I could… take a shower?”

Isabel’s eyes roamed the younger vampire’s face, then her neck, then her chest, then her arms, she smiled at the girl and nodded. 

“Of course, dear”, Isabel closed the book again and placed it on the coffee table, she got on her feet and started walking towards the stairs. “Come.”

 

As they reached the top of the stairs, a man came out of a room. He was tall, not taller than Eric though, he had a cowboy hat on his hand and a black shirt on, his jeans were being held up by a belt with a large buckle. He frowned as soon as he laid eyes on Avery, he grimaced and his eyes went wide open. 

“Shit”, he said and Isabel shook her head. 

“You have to forgive Stan, he can truly be an idiot sometimes”, she laid a hand on Avery’s shoulder. “My room is right there, you can wash yourself in my bathroom.”

“The fuck happened to her?”, Stan asked Isabel as Avery opened Isabel’s bedroom door. 

“You know it, Godric told us last night”, she murmured, trying to be discreet. 

“I didn’t know it was that bad”, he grimaced again. 

“Please, tell me how you think she’d look like after Godric said she was being tortured by the Magister?”, her violent tone made Stan roll his eyes. 

Avery started the shower, she took her clothes off and tossed them to the floor. She looked herself in the mirror and ignored the blood and hair on her face, all she could see was the remorse in her eyes. She had been tortured for an entire week and, the first thing she did as a free vampire, was fuck another vampire. How disappointed would her maker be. Avery closed her eyes, unable to hold her own stare. She stood under the stream of water and felt how it washed her bloodstains away. All she wanted was to go home, nothing more. 

 

She walked out of the bathroom with a red towel wrapped around her body. Isabel had left an outfit for her on the bed. Avery grabbed the blue dress and studied it with her eyes. After days of being so exposed and uncovered, all she wanted to wear was an overall that covered her whole body. 

However, she put the dress on and, surprisingly, felt good with it on. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground, thinking how she would leave that room and avoid Eric. The night before had been great, but it had only been sex, she didn’t want to forget about it but she did want to leave it in the past. 

Isabel opened the door but didn’t enter the room. 

“I hope you like it, it’s the only dress I have that will fit you”, she said gently. “You must have noticed you and I weren’t turned at the same age.”

A chuckle left her lips as she spoke. Avery smiled faintly and Isabel noticed she was concerned about something. 

“Is everything alright?”, she walked inside and sat next to Avery. 

“Yes”, she whispered, but the answer didn’t convince Isabel. 

“You’re safe here, no one can hurt you anymore.”

“How do you kn-“

She stopped abruptly as someone else opened the door. The two women turned to look who was there, it was Stan. 

“They’re here”, he told them and Isabel nodded, then he left. 

“Your maker is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! As you can see, on this chapter we learn about what happened the last time Avery was in Dallas. Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, please let me know what you think!


	5. Saved

“It’s perfect!”, Sookie exclaimed once Hugo finished talking about the plan he had designed.

“That’s a stupid plan, _Snooki_!”, Avery rolled her eyes.

“It’s _Sookie_ ”, she sighed, and Avery realised it was definitely not the first time someone mispronounced her name. 

“Whatever”, she said. “We can’t assume they will believe you two are actually getting married and choosing that church, I mean, no offence, but you too have drunk too much vampire blood for the people at The Fellowship to overlook it.”

“It’s a good plan, we should just stick to it”, Hugo insisted almost desperately, and Avery could sense that. Actually, most vampires could, but they weren’t paying much attention to him, they were more focused on what to do about the Godric thing. 

“It’s not a good plan, human”, Eric said, standing right next to Avery, as his stare locked grimly on Hugo’s. Then he turned to look at Sookie. “You were attacked when your plane landed in Dallas, they will recognise you.”

“No, Bill glamoured the guy-“

“We can’t take any chances!”, Eric yelled, Sookie’s eyes went wide open and she took a step back, seeking shelter behind Bill. “It’s my maker we’re talking about!”

An uncomfortable silence flooded the room, no one wanted to speak a word after Eric’s outburst. 

“Do you have a plan now?”, he asked Avery, turning his head at her direction but not quite laying his eyes on her. 

“Not yet”, she said in a low and hesitant voice; she would’ve hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid of Eric’s reaction at her answer.

Eric smashed his fist on the wall, making a few pieces of the roof crumble down and sending a quake across the house. 

“I just need more time-”

“No”, Eric interrupted her. “We’re going now.”

“What?”, everyone, but Stan, asked in one voice filled with confusion. Stan, on the other hand, was pleased that someone wanted to speed up the process. 

“I am **_not_** going to let Godric be a prisoner for one more night!”, he walked across the room and Avery suddenly appeared in front of him at vampire speed, making him stop. 

“It’s stupid, Eric”, she told him. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You either have my back and come with me, or you get the fuck out of my way”, he said calmly, but with a menacing stare. Avery stood before him for a moment, hoping he would realise how absurd his plan was, but he was stubborn and worried about his maker, so she knew that he wouldn’t be changing his mind. She stepped aside and let him head to the door. 

Sookie followed him and Bill seemed confused about it.

“We’re gonna bring Godric home safe”, she told everyone. 

“Sookie”, Bill called her with a disappointed look, yet she held her head up high. 

Hugo and Stan joined them.

“Good luck with your pathetic plan, hope you don’t get captured”, Isabel said sarcastically, knowing that the whole plan of going so suddenly was stupid and reckless, and the vampires in that team would end up being prisoners themselves trying to rescue Godric. 

They closed the door after leaving, Avery stood in front of the window, she watched Eric launch himself across the sky and Stan do the same. Sookie and Hugo stood in the middle of the front yard, wondering how they should go now that the vampires had already left. 

“ _I know the way_ ”, Avery heard Hugo saying, then they ran towards his car and jumped in, he drove away quickly. 

“Idiots”, Isabel muttered as she stood next to the window, Avery turned to look at her and sighed. “But, who knows, his stupid plan could work.”

“I have a terrible feeling about this, Isabel”, Avery told her with a grimace. 

“Don’t worry, dear”, she placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a faint smile. “Eric might be stupid, but he can take care of himself.”

“I-I wasn’t worried about Eric”, Avery stuttered and Isabel held back a little laugh. “I was just, you know, thinking about the humans that are going with them.”

“Of course, dear”, she said smugly and walked away, going upstairs to her room. 

Avery rolled her eyes, that vampire lady always thought that there was something between her and Eric.

 

"It's been a while", Bill said from the couch, which made Avery turn around to look at him. 

"Yes, it has", she walked towards him, standing right next to the sofa but not sitting on it. 

"I didn't know you were living in Paris", he tried to make small talk.

"It's the first place that popped into my head when I decided to leave", she finally sat on the couch. "It's home."

"You were turned there?", he asked, yet it sounded more like an affirmation. Avery nodded and her face turned mournful, her memories about her younger years were much happier than the life she had now, and she felt nostalgic about that. " _I am sorry about your maker_."

 

Avery almost rolled her eyes but she shut them tightly instead, hearing _that_  from Bill Compton was a cruel and terrible joke.

“Do you think they’ll come back with Godric?”, she asked out of the blue, clearly wanting to evade the previous topic. He sighed. 

“Perhaps”, he shrugged. “I don’t know, but I hope this reckless plan is worth it.”

Before they could exchange another word, Isabel ran downstairs, she seemed worried and frightened. 

“They’re in trouble, we have to go”, she said and rushed towards the door. 

“What do you mean they’re in trouble?”, Avery asked. 

“We have to go _now_!”, Isabel practically yelled. 

“How do you know this?”, Bill stood up from the couch, but didn’t take one step closer to the door. 

“Hugo, I can feel it, he drank my blood last night”, she blurted out.

“Do you feel it in Sookie’s?”, Avery turned to Bill. He was about to shake his head when a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. He bent over, wrapping his arms around himself and nodding vigorously. 

“Let’s go”, he mumbled as the remains of the pain lingered on his stomach, Sookie was definitely in danger. 

The three of them left and Isabel led the way down the night sky towards the Fellowship of the Sun. Bill and Avery followed her.

 

They arrived but stayed a couple of miles away from the entrance, yet they could see perfectly that the humans outside were startled and had terrified looks on their faces. 

“Okay, okay, guys! This is not a drill, there’s an actual, real life _fanger_ in there!”, a man yelled amongst the crowd, and the people only looked more frightened now. 

“They’ve been discovered”, Bill murmured and shook his head. Isabel let her face fall into the palm of her hand and then she pinched the bridge of her nose, she wasn’t that worried though, Hugo wasn’t a vampire after all, yet a twinge of fear lingered on her as she remembered how the Fellowship also despised those humans who slept or hung around vampires, they even called them derogatorily _fangbangers_. 

Avery, on the other hand, was terrified. The man had told the people that there was a vampire inside, singular, which meant that one of the two vampires that had wanted to go on with the plan had been captured, and Avery could only think of one thing. 

She hated herself for being worried about Eric, but she couldn’t help but feel an ache on her chest when she thought about those people capturing him. 

Without saying a word to Bill and Isabel, she rushed down the hill they had been standing on and appeared at the back of the building. 

“What are you doing?”, she had heard Isabel whispering before she ran away, slightly angry, Avery was being as stupid and reckless as Eric had been. 

Avery noticed that every single door was being watched by guards, just a few men whose only strength was their muscular arms and firm pecs, nothing Avery couldn’t take down on her own. 

She bit her lower lip, trying to think of a better way of getting inside, but all her mind could think about was Eric being tortured by humans. 

“ _No, no, no, no, no_ ”, she thought, reminding herself what she had been preaching since she booked that flight to Paris to leave the vampire world behind, that violence was not the way. 

A sound disrupted her thoughts, Eric’s screams reached her ears and she was even more concerned than she had been before. 

The men guarding the door turned around, facing the door where the noise was coming from and laughed. 

“I’m glad that motherfucker’s in pain”, one of them said. 

“Yeah, man, they fucking deserve that”, another one laughed. 

Avery broke the glass door as she jumped inside the place. The men turned back around immediately and prepared their stakes, but she slit their throats before they could reach her. 

She followed the sound of Eric’s screams and bursted inside the room where the noise was coming from. 

She found out it was some kind of chapel, a couple of men were holding Sookie still and Eric was laying on a metallic table, most of his clothes had been torn apart. 

A man with a white suit was placing silver chains on Eric’s body and watching his skin burn. 

“One step closer, vampire, and the girl dies”, the man in the white suit pointed a gun at Sookie’s head, yet he remained standing next to the table where Eric was being tortured. Avery didn’t really care about the human girl, but she still didn’t want her to die when her only intention was to save Godric. 

“If you shoot her, everyone in here will die!”, Bill told them as he walked through the door with Isabel. “Let her go now!”

The man sighed and turned to look at the people in the chapel. 

“Some silver for my friends here, please.”

“Newlin!”, someone else yelled from the side of the chapel and pointed a gun at the man. “Let her go, fuckwat!”

Avery watched him shoot the man, whatever the gun had shot hit him in the hand, but it wasn’t a bullet. He took another shot and it landed on the man’s forehead, leaving a green spot on his skin. 

The men who held Sookie got distracted by the scene, so Bill took advantage of it to go for her. Isabel was looking everywhere around the room, desperately searching for her human.

“Oh, Bill”, Sookie moaned as Bill wrapped his arms around her.

Avery ran towards the table where Eric was lying and stared at him for a moment.

“Ave”, he mumbled, his eyes were closed and his lips were barely open as he spoke her name. She ripped the silver chains off of him, taking his flesh with them and burning her own skin as she did. She grunted as the silver hurt the palms of her hands, yet she kept pulling them off. 

Once the chains were off, he put his feet on the floor and stood up from the table. He went towards Newlin and pushed him to the floor with a hand wrapped around his throat. 

“Go ahead, murder us before God!”, the man yelled. 

Avery stood behind the man, and suddenly he was the only thing between Eric and her. She could see how Eric's fangs fell out of his lips with a hiss. She wanted to tell him to not kill the human, but she didn’t care what happened anymore. All the silver and blood on Eric’s body reminded her of the night she decided to run away from everything, and she had that same feeling in that very moment. She didn’t even care if her debt was paid anymore, all Avery wanted to do was to go back to her small apartment in Paris, to watch through her window at sunset and feed that cat that occasionally visited her, begging for food with his huge green eyes. She wanted to forget about the fact that she was condemned to be a vampire for the rest of her life, that she was doomed to never see the sunlight again. 

“ **Steve Newlin** ”, Stan opened the wooden door and woke her up from her thoughts, he walked inside with an army of vampires. The humans in the chapel grasped their weapons tightly and sticked together. Great, as if Avery’s night couldn’t get any worse, now it seemed that Stan wanted to start a war. “You pushed us too far.”

“You came back”, Eric said hoarsely with a wicked grin, turning his neck to look at Stan. 

“Told you I would go get a few of my friends”, he told him and smirked smugly, opening his arms and gesturing at the dozens of vampires that he had brought. 

“Newlin, you expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?”, Stan stood tall, his cowboy hat was firm on his head and the buckle of his belt was shiny as the silver that Avery had pulled off of Eric. “We’ll kill you first. Same way we did your father.”

“Fuck”, Avery whispered to herself. The people gasped and turned to look at Newlin, waiting for him to give them the other to attack, even if they were too afraid to do so. 

“Murderer!”, he yelled at the vampire and squirmed under Eric’s grasp. 

“Destroy them, all of them”, Stan ordered and the vampires attacked the humans. They grabbed them strongly by their throats, exposing their necks and extracting their own fangs to drink their blood. 

“Enough”, a familiar voice said at the top of the chapel. Everyone looked up and found Godric standing there. Avery could barely recognise him, he looked paler and thinner than the last time she had seen him, he was probably not feeding well. “These people have not harmed me, you see, we can _coexist_.”

“Mister Newlin, if we leave you at peace, will you do the same?”, Godric spoke calmly, as if he hadn’t been kidnapped. 

“I will _not_ negotiate with subhumans”, he said, still under Eric’s grasp. 

Godric appeared in front of him and the man jumped a little. The vampire nodded at his progeny, telling him to let go of Newlin. 

“Everyone, stand down”, Godric told the vampires, who didn’t hesitate to do as he said, he was their sheriff after all. Stand rolled his eyes, Avery could see him from the corner of her eye. “People, go home. It’s over now.”

The humans ran out of the chapel, even when Newlin asked them to stay. Godric stared at Stan with a look of disapproval, then he looked at Eric the same way. He watched how Bill comforted Sookie and spoke soothing words to her, and how the man that had shot Newlin ran to her and hugged her as well. 

Godric’s eyes finally fell on Avery, and even if she wasn’t looking at him, she felt the weight of his stare. 

“Eric”, he called his child, who looked down at him. “Come.”

“Sir, after all these people have done to you-”

“I’ll have a word with you later, Stan”, Godric cut him off and walked away, Eric followed him. 

 

Once in Godric’s house, there was a small party going on. Stan had invited his vampire friends in a way of celebrating that Godric was finally safe and sound. 

“Uh, hey there”, a guy greeted Avery. She recognised him as the man that had shot paint at Newlin, the memory of that moment almost made her laugh. 

“Hi”, she murmured in a flat tone, she was definitely not enjoying the party.

“I just wanted to thank you, you saved my sister”, he said with a smile. Avery frowned. 

“I don’t think I did”, she told him sincerely. 

“You did, when you bursted into the chapel. Man, I was waiting for the right moment to chime in, but you just did it”, his smile lingered on his lips. 

“Well, don’t worry about it”, she was about to walk away but he grasped her arm. 

“Wait, wait”, he held her in place. “I’m Jason Stackhouse.”

Avery stopped abruptly and looked at him. His eyes were kind on her, but there was a look of daze on hers.

“S-Stackhouse?”, she stuttered, the surname was too familiar, she had heard it being mentioned before, back when her maker was still alive; and looking closely, Jason's facial features did resemble the ones of whom she had heard the surname from.

“Yeah, Sookie’s brother.”

“Sookie… _Stackhouse_?”, she asked. 

“Yeah”, he frowned at her confusion and chuckled at the look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing”, she was still startled by the conversation. “Do you happen to have more family? Other than Sookie?”

“No, my granny died, and we ain't that close to aunts and uncles”, he shook his head. “But I don’t think I got your name.”

“Oh, it’s Avery”, she said and faked a smile for him. 

“That’s a lovely name, Avery”, he smiled genuinely at her. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Jason, but I have to go now”, Avery walked away and left him talking on his own. 

“Sure, uh, nice to meet you too.”

He took a sip at his drink and leaned his arm on the wall, watching how Avery swayed her hips out of the room. 

“Like what you see?”, a deep voice asked from behind him. Jason turned around quickly and scratched the back of his head.

“No, no, man, it’s not like that”, he said nervously, the very presence of Eric was intimidating, but now the vampire was towering over him and looking down at him with disdain. 

“So you don’t like her."

“No, I mean, she seems n-nice and all”, Jason stuttered and Eric felt how his breathing accelerated and his heart rate increased. 

“Don’t ever go near her again”, Eric sentenced firmly. 

“She your girlfriend or something?”, he asked, gazing up at the tall vampire whose eyes were no longer on him, he was watching how Avery walked out of the house.

“That is none of your business, Stackhouse", Eric told him and followed the path Avery had walked down. 

 

Avery was in the front yard, sitting on the porch steps, where Eric had been sitting on two nights ago, and her stare lost in the stars. 

“I don’t think I ever got the chance to thank you”, Eric said and leaned his arm on the doorframe.

“It’s alright”, she mumbled without taking her eyes off of the dark sky.

“Your debt is paid”, Eric told her suddenly.

“What?”, she stood up quickly and turned around to look at him. “I didn’t save Godric like you asked me to.”

“You saved _me_ ”, he said. 

“I didn’t", she shook her head. "Godric would’ve arrived and saved you eventually."

“I’m not talking about tonight”, his voice was gruff, yet gentle. 

“What are you talking about then?”, she frowned and took a step closer to him. 

“Avery”, before Eric could answer, Isabel opened the front door and called her. 

“Yes?”, she took her eyes off of Eric and set them on Isabel. 

“Godric wants to see you", Isabel waited at the doorway for Avery to walk inside the house; she did, and when she walked through the door, her eyes met Eric's for a second, then she looked away. 

 

They cut through the line and people looked at them strangely, clearly angry that they had to wait to talk to Godric and she didn't. 

“Avery”, Godric stood up from his chair and nodded at Isabel for her to leave them and close the door to have some privacy. “I’m glad to see you here.”

“I’m glad you’re safe”, she smiled.

“I spoke to Eric earlier tonight”, Godric told her and noticed how she clenched her jaw when he mentioned Eric. 

“And?”, she tried to sound calm, but she felt a lump in her stomach every time she heard his name.

“I reprimanded him”, he said.

“Why?”, she was confused. 

“He shouldn’t have brought you here, I know that you wanted to live peacefully and I respect that entirely”, Godric nodded as he spoke.

“I was in debt to him, so this was about that”, she said.

“It wasn’t, my child”, he shook his head and smiled faintly, as if she were dumb for thinking that.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you remember the first time you were here?”, he asked and sat back on his chair as he looked around the room.

She scoffed. "Yeah."

“Eric couldn’t stop thinking about you after your maker came for you and you left”, his eyes fell on her again. “I know you met again, at Russell Edgington’s house.”

Avery wondered where the conversation was going, he had changed the subject too abruptly. 

“Avery, all he wanted was to see you again”, he confessed. “I was just an excuse for that.”

“No, I-”

“It’s the truth, my child”, Godric cut her off and smiled at her. "And I know Eric's feelings are reciprocated."

“I don’t want this, Godric”, she blurted out coldly. “I want to go, I can’t stay here any longer."

“I know, and I know why”, his eyes took a mournful look. “I’m sorry about your maker.”

“That’s not why I left”, Avery sighed and lowered her gaze.

“I always assumed it was becau-”,

“When I was at Eric’s bar, I looked at myself in the mirror”, her voice was quavering, just as her hands. “I was so… undone, so broken. The blood on my skin, _the things I had done_ …”

"You don't need to worry about that, Eric already took care of it", Godric stood up from his chair again and walked in her direction, he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. 

"I know he did, that's why I'm debt to him", Avery said with disdain. "I was so stupid", she whispered to herself and shut her eyes tightly.

"My child, you're not in debt anymore", he squeezed her shoulder softly, but she shrugged him off and took a step back. “I know that you feel that what you had with Eric wasn't real, but you need to understand that it-”

“What I had with Eric was _nothing_ , there was nothing between us!”, Avery yelled and started heading towards the door.

“Avery, you know that-”

“You don’t know what it was like, Godric!", she stopped abruptly, yet didn't turn back around to face the older vampire. "To see myself in the mirror and not recognise my face, to be caged in this corpse  _forever_! I don’t want to be a vampire! Even my maker is dead, what am I supposed to _fucking_ do?"

"Avery", Godric called her but she stormed out of the room and closed the door behind her before he could see the crimson tears that started to slide down her cheeks. 

When she walked into the living room, she noticed the air was thick and the vampires in the party went silent, they sensed something was coming. 

Avery turned to look at Bill, his stare was one of hatred and his lips curled into an angry grimace. His throat twitched and his skin trembled, that could only mean one thing in a vampire. 

" _Lorena_ ", Bill whispered and the front door swung open. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This one is longer than the past ones, but Godric is finally safe, yay! So, about the maker, lmao... You will find out in the next chapter, as you can see I'm writing one chapter present and the next one in the past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, also thank you so much to Ahab2631 for commenting!


	6. The truth and the lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm sorry to leave you hanging, I got busy with school and all that stuff. So, the first mystery is finally revealed, the maker! Also, the reason why she was tortured by the Magister and what Eric meant about illicit activities in the past chapters (not the biggest mystery on the story lmao, but it's revealed here). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day :) Next chapter coming soon! <3

Avery sprinted out of the room and ran downstairs, she found her there, standing by the door in the same spot she had been standing the night before herself. 

Her red hair hung in loose ringlets over her shoulders, matching the scarlet coat of matte she was wearing on her lips. Her dress was black and fell all the way down her legs, barely grazing the floor. A pearl necklace hung on her neck, matching the ivory spheres on her earlobes. Her fur coat was placed over her shoulders, keeping her warm and elegant, and even if she didn’t need the warmth, it was a fancy accessory to make her look sophisticated. 

Avery felt a bloody tear on her lacrimal and ran towards her maker, wrapping her arms around her neck and sinking her face in the crook of it. 

“My child”, her voice was sweet in Avery’s ears. 

“I’m sorry”, she whispered, but the elder vampire shook her head. 

“You have nothing to apologise for”, she said. “It is me who should be begging for your forgiveness, my love.”

“I missed you”, Avery raised her head and looked at her maker through a curtain of scarlet tears. 

“I know, I know, my child. I missed you too”, she told her, framing her face with her hands and using her thumbs to wipe her tears away. “Forgive me for not coming to you sooner, I had a couple of matters to attend, but now you’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

“He’s dead”, Avery said dryly.

“And nothing brings me more joy”, her tone stern. “Oh, wait, one thing would bring me more joy, and it is if I would’ve killed him myself.”

Avery smiled softly, feeling safer than ever into her maker’s arms, but one question made its way into her head and she found herself unable to shake it out. 

“Are you gonna get in trouble?”

“Don’t worry about that, my love”, she said. “I will handle it.”

“But what ab-“

“Let’s go home, my dear, you must be tired”, she held Avery’s hand and pulled her softly towards the door. She turned to look at Godric, who was in the living room with his own child, and she smiled at him. “Godric, I can’t thank you enough, I am forever in your debt.”

“There’s no need for that”, he shook his head, smiling gently. “I am glad I could help.”

“Until next time, Godric”, she gave a nod and walked out the door with her progeny. 

“Until next time, Sophie-Anne.”

 

When they arrived home, Avery felt chills running down her spine. That was the place where the Magister had tied her up and carved into her flesh with silver blades.

Her maker opened the door and Avery expected to find her blood still staining the marble floor and the white furniture, on the walls and doors and the pool, but everything was perfectly clean. 

“Godric helped me clean up this mess after _what happened_ ”, Sophie-Anne said. 

“Is he okay with being involved in _this_?”, Avery questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that, well… aren’t you gonna get in trouble with the Authority?”

The queen chuckled bitterly, then shook her head. 

“The Authority is a joke, my love”, the laughter lingered in her lips. “And Godric is perfectly fine with this, he accepted as soon as I asked for his help.”

Avery didn’t ask anything else, but she wasn’t too convinced either. Her maker noticed she was still overthinking, so she changed the subject. 

“You must be starving!”, she exclaimed.

“A little b-“

“ _Hadley_!”, she didn’t wait for her progeny to finish speaking to call her human. A blonde girl appeared in the room with her golden hair in pigtails and her body covered by only a small bikini. Avery felt slightly relieved to see her, her face was a familiar one and her presence made her feel at home. 

“Yes?”, her innocent voice was heard from the doorway. 

“Avery is hungry”, the queen didn’t need to say more for the human girl to jump to the couch and pull her hair back, exposing her neck. Avery's fangs popped out abruptly and she drank the human girl's blood eagerly until she was satisfied, the she asked her to leave. 

“I thought you were going to be angry at me”, Avery murmured to her maker, who frowned at her confession. 

“Why would I be? I’m proud of you, actually”, her tone was sincere. 

“Proud?”, Avery raised an eyebrow and almost scoffed. 

“We were broke, _completely broke_ ”, she reminded her. “Anyone would’ve waited for their maker to fix it, but you took action on the matter.”

“It was _illegal_ ”, she whispered, as if it mattered still.

“I know, I’m not crazy about this business you were running over here”, she said playfully. “But I don’t blame you.”

“I was selfish”, Avery admitted. “I only sold the V because I didn’t want to lose all this.”

She gestured at the fancy lounge. 

“No, I was selfish”, Sophie-Anne told her. “I flew to the other side of the world to get people to help us financially and I left you all alone, forgot about _you_.”

Avery stayed in silence, wondering how many people she had gotten in trouble for being a selfish, spoiled brat who only wanted to maintain her lifestyle by selling her own blood to humans who craved to get high on it. 

“Now that the Magister is dead”, Avery started and made a small pause to think of her question. “Who is going to-“

“Stop”, her maker told her abruptly and made her jump a little. “I told you to quit worrying, Avery.”

She said sternly, all the nice words and soft voice she had been using had faded away.

“I can’t”, she said firmly. “This is all my fault, I just want to know what’s going to happen to us now.”

“Nothing is gonna happen to us. Not to you, at least, I’ll make sure of that”, the queen of Louisiana uttered her words sternly, and Avery wondered if she had made her maker angry. “Now, tell me, you spent one night at Godric’s house. Did his underlings treat you well?”

Her tone changed completely, she had now a much more tranquil voice and a peaceful attitude. She sat on the couch next to Avery and watched her intently, waiting patiently for her answer. 

“Y-yes, I suppose”, Avery stuttered as she tried to give a neutral answer, but her maker knew her just like she knew the back of her hand. 

“Did you get to meet his progeny?”, she asked her. “I’ve heard _delightful_ things of Eric Northman.”

“Delightful things?”, Avery scowled, pretending to not understand what her maker was talking about. Sophie-Anne chuckled and shook her head, though she knew exactly what she meant. She had been on the receiving end of those _delightful things._

“I don’t suppose you met him, then?”, she arched a perfectly-drawn eyebrow. 

“I suppose I didn’t”, she lied, but her maker didn’t buy it. 

“Right”, her maker nodded and smirked. “I don’t know why I thought you did, maybe it was the way he was looking at you when we left.”

“H-He was there?”, Avery asked and practically betrayed herself. “Not that I care, though.”

“Oh, yeah”, Sophie-Anne said. “And his eyes were fixed on you.”

If Avery were able to, she would’ve blushed wildly in that very moment. The very thought of Eric watching her after what had happened the night before, how that blue dress inched up her thigh when she ran to hug her maker, how she cried her eyes out. Now, more than ever, she wanted to forget about him. She wanted to forget that she had met him, she wanted to erase that night from her thoughts, that night had been a mistake.

“So you didn’t meet the guy?”, her maker asked, but sounded more like an affirmation. Avery shook her head slowly, with her mind still sunken in her thoughts. 

“No”, she answered at last. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's her maker. I feel like I made you wait so long for this, so I apologise if it's not what you expected. I hope this didn't disappoint any of you. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
